


Oh no I’m being gay about Star Trek again

by Sinshipsahoy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinshipsahoy/pseuds/Sinshipsahoy
Summary: I made a lil poem you don’t have to read it
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Oh no I’m being gay about Star Trek again

In the navigator, he saw snow and crisp breezes, sincerity and quick jokes, being packed in close with people who don’t make you feel crowded, the sigh of relief when someone else breaks the ice in a group of strangers.

In the pilot, open fields and greenery, nostalgia for a past that isn’t yours, veneration for lost arts. In a galaxy of flowers to chose from, his favorite were sunflowers.

In the engineer, he saw marshy land, brash laughter, the shine of restored metals, and the simple satisfaction wrought by taking something apart to learn how it worked.

In the translator, he saw the earth, jewels, a warm summer’s evening back when the night sky was a wonder and not a job, your favorite song.

In the Doctor there were clear blue skies, sweat after a hard days work, sweet tea and bourbon that always taste better with a friend, creaky porches and a comfortable silence.

In the Alien, fiction made real, humanity’s hope embodied, the curiosity that brought them on this ship in the first place, and his best friend.

And in the Captain, they all saw wheat fields on a long road trip, a blazing afternoon sun, the earth in his eyes- blue, speckled with green and yellow continents, the prettiest sight in all the universe

Their mission is to find new life. Instead, they found home. 


End file.
